Benjy
by Matthias411
Summary: A young nightelf named Benjy must face a journey set upon him by his father, this story contains every genre from action to romance just remember this only the first chapter


A bright silver dollar moon was in the night sky over the city of tedasstrial, but in the attractive scene lurked a young mischievous night elf. His light purple tinted skin seemed to blend in with the dark background the only thing that stuck out was his long green hair similar to a lion's mane. Though this peculiar night elf known as Benjy son of Gerome a great weapons smith was not just on a night stroll, he was up to something along with his little rat companion Ajax. Benjy slowly lurked toward a closed general goods shop in his small town. He slowly approached the front door to find the heavy white oak obviously locked up tight from the outside. Benjy disappointed rasped to his self and small hairy companion which me kept on his shoulder "damn it Ajax looks like were gona have to do this the hard way."

The small mammal replied with a simple twitch of his pink nose. Benjy thought to himself "_O.K. let's see there's probably gona be a chimney at the top so maybe should get to the roof, good idea." _Then he said out loud confidently to Ajax this time "Its full proof, I hope." Using his natural acrobatic skill the thief swung from the battered store sign onto the edge of the roof. He silently pulled himself onto the roof with the rat clenching to his shoulder. "_Piece of cake." _The confident youth thought to him. Benjy slowly scanned the roof for any sign of a chimney. He spotted one on the far left side of the wood shingled roof. Slowly trying not to make a sound he stepped towards the chimney. Before he went down the narrow slot he took three items out off his brown bear hide back pack. One was a green bandana lined in gold colored string in various different patterns which he used to cover his face in case he was caught; the second item was a brown sack which he was gona use to put his stolen goods in. The last item was a beautiful double sided dagger with a jewel incrusted cross hilt given to him by his father.

Benjy gracefully climbed into the chimney and dropped crossing his arms and landed lightly making not a sound. He scanned the messy kitchen in the back of the store for food. He stalked out of the chimney. And on to the stone floor in the middle of the kitchen was a sewer pipe used to sweep scraps and other things in. Over by the entrance to the front of the store was a red table with a with three bags of deer carcass and a bowl of salad. Seeing a dim light in the front room, Benjy stayed in the shadows conjured by the moon light. He silently stalked over to the threshold and peeked around the corner to find an old night elf the store owner named simply Lou he was the richest, and bitchiest Night elf in town, the ass whole of the century. This is why it left the conscious of Benjy entirely unaffected by the crime. Turning around to het the food Benjy accidently knocked the knife off the table and it clattered onto the stone floor "_Oh shit!" _Benjy thought to himselfhe hurriedly just ducked under the table. He said to himself mentally "_WOW dumbass what a great hiding spot, so much for fool proof." _Thinking quickly he put Ajax down as a supposed explanation for the ruckus. Lou came trampling into the back room. He glanced around, and being right next to Benjy he couldn't see him under the table. Lou spotted Ajax and immediately started ranting "YOU DAMN RAT GET OUT OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN YOU UNSANITARY PIECE OF SHIT RODENT, GOD DAMN YOU, and DAMN YOU TO HELL." Benjy had to place his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. Though he could see Ajax struggling to avoid the wrath of the storekeeper being so small the rat found a hole in one of the timbers in the corner of the small kitchen. Benjy sighed in relief that his pet got away safely. Still enraged Lou walked out of the kitchen cursing to himself. Muttering the foulest of words in any language. Avoiding such a situation gave Benjy a gain in confidence.

Getting out from under the table Benjy slowly and quietly opened the sack and stuffed the already processed food into the sack. Benjy put the bowl of salad in his safe and secure backpack. "_Wow what a success." _He thought to himself. Still sticking to the shadows Benjy made his way to the beam in the corner of the room, he tapped the floor with his fingers, and out came Ajax he placed the small mammal on his shoulder. Benjy approached the chimney. Using his daggers as climbing tools he shimmied up the chimney. Benjy climbed out the chimney onto the brittle roof. He walked proudly across the roof, thinking he was home free. Then suddenly "Crackkkk!" he fell through the roof and threw the bag over the edge of the roof into the bushes below. With his luck he fell right through in to the room of Lou. The old bastard was attacking him in a second with a giant mace. Benjy simply sidestepped the attack and ducked another flail of the mace. Benjy glanced around the room for a way out. Though it was hard to think with Lou screaming at him "YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OUT."Benjy replied back with a shout "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE JACKASS." And he lunged out of the window to stories into the bushes surprisingly right next to the bag of goods. He quickly grabbed the bag and ran with the rat clinging to his hair now for dear life. Benjy could still hear Lou shouting curse words into the night, and Benjy hoped that Lou could hear his vigorous laughter.

What happened next would have surprised anyone; Benjy thought to be a cold hearted thief approached an old battered building which was the towns overpopulated soup kitchen for the poor. Benjy entered the building with pride. Benjy approached a beautiful purple skinned Short blue haired female night elf, "Hey Beautiful!" shouted Benjy to the gorgeous night elf, she replied to him "Hey Benjy." They both approached each other and she kissed him on the cheek, and took him in the back kitchens past the other entire sleeping poor homeless night elf. Going back into the kitchen of the shelter. Beth, Benjys current girlfriend for six months kissed him on the cheek again. Benjy put the sack down. And started a conversation with her "So how's it going got you some food for breakfast tomorrow." She replied "Well that was sweet of you, though id wish you'd stop robbing people your gona get caught and arrested, you can't stay out of trouble." Fiddling with his dagger he replied with "yeah but I do it for you and all these poor elves who don't get a cent or even a scrap of food thanks to those rich bastards who couldn't give a flying rats ass about anybody but themselves." "Benjy please language there are kids here." "All the reason to steal Beth it's not hurting them financially any and I can't stand to watch these people suffer any more its wrong." "You're such a rebel." "Isn't that why you liked me in the first place." The conversation started to take an intimate turn. The young couple started kissing. Though when Benjy started moving his hand down lower and lower it was slapped, by his companion. "_Uh shot down he thought to himself_." then he realized something "OH SHIT!" he said out loud "I got to go Beth, see you later , I'm late and go to get home before my dad's sees I'm gone." She replied "annnddd." "And uh uh." "Come on say it" "you say it first." "O.k. love you." Beth said "Why is that so hard for you." "I don't know it just is got to go." The young night elf then ran out the shelter rushing to get back to his house in time.

Benjy arrived at his two stories home at 6:00 in the morning just before his dad got up to open his weapons shop. He silently climbed up to his window and entered his small bedroom with a bed a desk and on the side of his bed on his table there was a photo of his mother who died giving birth to him. Benjy did not know a whole lot about her his father doesn't talk to him much. This wasn't unusual for anyone who has lost someone close to them. Benjy undressed he took of his black leather shirt and pants and threw his bag on the floor then he took Ajax and put him in his little habitat to rest also after his little situation with Lou the storekeeper. As soon as he went to lay down and rest his light flipped on and his father a brawny night elf who looked just like Benjy, was sitting in a maple wood chair he calmly said to his misfit son "Why Benjy, why son." "Dad look I'm sorry I'm just trying to help, have you been to the shelter lately, have you seen what's been happening dad I just can't stand it." "Listen son what makes you think this is your responsibility, why do you think this is what you have to do." "I do it for mom dad that's who I do it for, and I do it because it's the right thing to do." "Benjy come down stairs I need to talk to you about something a decision I made for you." Cooperating with his father he went down stairs into his small kitchen in the back of his dad's weapons store. They both took a seat in well carved wooden chairs. "Son listens to me as you know I have a brother in Elwynn forest. Your uncle Adinhunts. He is in a guild that will accept you if you acquire the right training, it'll give you something to do with your life, and done worry about Beth and the shelter because of the business I'm getting with all the wars I'm making good money and ill will by the shelter whatever it needs. I think you get where I'm going with this." He replied with a face of shock "dad you can't do this please they need me here I need Beth." "Im sorry son, but I already arranged for you to leave today so go pack all of your clothes." Knowing nothing could change his reluctant father's mind he obeyed and went up to his room to pack his belongings.

Benjy came back down the stairs with his one back pack full of stuff. His father waved him over to his side. "Follow me." His father said sternly together they went into his father's bedroom. His father walked over to his closet and pulled out a trunk he opened it and inside was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. The sword was double bladed and had a beautiful cross hilt of platinum and the most unique thing about the blade is that it was black. "What is it he asked his father?" "It's a sword I made of a falling star that I found in dollanar, I'm passing it on to you like my father did me before he passed." Benjy thankfully accepted the sword. Though he said nothing. His father reminded him "Don't forget Ajax son." Benjy went up and got his small companion.

The town Benjy lived in wasn't the biggest so people found out pretty quick Benjy was leaving. Benjy said good bye to his father and hopped on the hippygryph that is supposed to be taking him to Dollanar. Before he left out of the crowd came Beth and before he descended she told him crying "Benjy I'm pregnant." "Whoa why are you crying that's not bad sweetie its good." Beth replied still crying "No you don't understand." And just as the Hippogryph took off she yelled in distress "You're not the father." A look of grimness passed over his face and he didn't know what to feel he was in plain and simply shock, and from his handsome eyes came one single tear.


End file.
